Executive
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, along with Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and Haruno Hoshio, are the top three most eligible bachelors in Konoha. Out of the three of them, Uchiha Sasuke is the biggest playboy and has no shame when he's caught messing with his assistant when his sister and her best friend walk in.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **I wanted to try this because I can and it's sort of **Fifty Shades of Grey** related. (Yes, I did read all three books and yes, it is basically the adult version of **Twilight**. Don't believe me, read it!)

**Sakura: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto, Fifty Shades of Grey, **or** Twilight**. Stories rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto, E.L. James, **and **Stephanie Meyer.**

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Executive: Chapter 1 – Initial Encounter**

She wasn't expecting to be thrown into a situation like this through just one chance meeting thanks to her best friend. She had absolutely no idea her newly found best friend even had an older brother who was as successful as he was at such a young age and she had absolutely no idea that her brother was the exact same man her brother, also a young business owner, was working with whom she had never met.

"Big brother!" her best friend announced herself as she burst through the door but froze when she saw the scene in front of her.

She peaked around her corner and her face flushed red at the sight. She noticed the man who was possibly her best friend's brother first. His midnight black hair was dampened with sweat with his suit shirt opened and his tie undone along with his pants and boxers pulled down slightly while a woman's leg were wrapped around his waist. The woman didn't seem to notice that the two college students had walked into the room since her face was flushed red and the look in her eyes was clearly one of pleasure and coming down from a possibly massive release.

"Hi Satsuki," he spoke casually as he stepped back and the two college students saw his massive length slide out. He pulled the condom off and tied it shut before tossing it into the wastebasket next to his desk and fixing his clothing. He looked at the woman on his desk and watched her get dressed before she left without acknowledging the two of them, "I didn't think you'd be by so early."

His sister was still red as a tomato before she shook her head and threw her bag at him which he caught with ease and settled onto the couch he walked over to that seemed clean, "What the hell are you doing in your office in the middle of the day?"

He walked over to his mini bar, "Do you want anything to drink?"

His sister puffed her cheeks, "No!"

"Okay," he poured himself a glass of what looked like Bourbon over a few ice cubes before he walked over to the couch and took a seat with his legs crossed and one arm stretched over the back of the couch. He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip before he placed the glass on his knee and looked at the two of them, "Are you just going to stand there or take a seat?"

"Your curtains were open idiot," his sister sat on the couch across from him and she waved her friend over. "Come on, he won't bite you if you stay far away enough."

He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink, "How's school?"

"It's fine," Satsuki replied and she watched him finish his drink. "Didn't you notice that your curtains were open?"

He looked towards the window and saw the curtains of an office across the way were closed, "Sometimes they watch, and sometimes they don't. I frankly don't care sometimes."

"Idiot," Satsuki sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Sasuke-onii-chan, this is my friend Naruko. She's also Naruto's little sister whom you haven't met yet because you're always so busy."

Sasuke looked at Naruko now and immediately saw the resemblance between the two. They both had the same blonde hair but she wore hers in pigtails that were seemingly appropriate for her age. They also had the same bright blue eyes that always seemed to shine even when they were nervous along with the whisker markings that seemed to move and match their eyes.

"You look just like him," Sasuke put the glass down onto a stack of papers on his coffee table. He stood up and walked over to his bookshelf, "How much younger than Naruto are you?"

"F-five years," Naruko stuttered.

Satsuki instantly took note of the stutter and then looked at her brother, "Do you have the present you said you bought me?"

"Right here," Sasuke pulled a velvet box off his shelf and walked over to her. "Here you go," he opened it and heard her gasp before taking the necklace and admiring the stone at the end of it. "I knew you'd like it."

"I'll never take it off!" Satsuki squealed and handed the necklace back to him to get his help to put it on. She turned her back to him and pulled her hair up so he could see.

Sasuke moved the necklace so the stone rested against her chest and he clipped the back of it together. He made sure he didn't clip it to where it hung to low before he tapped his sister's shoulder and watched her run over to the bathroom in his office, "How does it look?"

"Great," she called back. "I love it, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Sasuke looked at Naruko. "Did you want anything to drink?"

Naruko shook her head quietly.

Sasuke chuckled as he picked up his glass from earlier, "You're pretty quiet to be Naruto's younger sister."

Naruko blushed, "S-sorry."

Sasuke waved his hand, "No need to be sorry. You're obviously nervous when around new people. Naruto used to be the same way, especially when we were in high school and we got accepted into Konoha City Academy. It was the first time he'd lived five hours away from home, pretty funny."

Naruko looked at him as he poured himself another glass, "Was it?"

Sasuke nodded, "He was a crybaby the first few nights but then our friend Hoshio bought him a fox to help him through it. A lot of people don't know he slept with a stuffed animal for the entire first semester."

Naruko tried not to laugh, "He did?"

"Yeah," Sasuke chuckled. "But it was weird though because all throughout the rest of high school, he was getting more girlfriends than Hoshio and I. He told people the fox was his connection to you since you two supposedly had fox dolls that were identical to one another so they thought it was cute and dated him."

"He lied?" Naruko sounded shocked.

Sasuke shrugged, "That was the only time he lied though. He was always honest with any girl he dated and they appreciated it. None of his ex-girlfriends hate him, sadly I can't say the same but what's done is done right?"

"I guess," Naruko watched Satsuki walk out the bathroom. "Ready to go?"

Satsuki nodded, "Ready."

"Have a good afternoon," Sasuke took a sip of his drink before walking over to his desk and taking a seat and going back to typing.

"Bye," Satsuki grabbed Naruko's hand the two of them walked out of his office. She linked her arm with Naruko's and pouted, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I wasn't expecting that either."

"It's fine," Naruko laughed nervously. "It's not that big of a deal is it?"

"You just saw my brother have sex and you saw his penis, that's not a big deal?" Satsuki raised an eye brow.

Naruko blushed, "Can we not talk about this?"

"Yeah, sorry," Satsuki rubbed the back of her head and the two of them boarded the elevator and leaned against the wall. "I forgot that you never met my brother."

"I forgot you had one," Naruko admitted. "You never really mentioned him."

"Yeah," Satsuki sighed. "He was always taking lessons or something since he is the prodigy of the family. Mom and Dad spoiled him with teaching him how to master several different instruments or take supplementary lessons to get higher grades and become number one in his class and score the highest on mock exams and standardized exams."

"Just him?" Naruko watched Satsuki shake her head. "You took the same lessons?"

Satsuki nodded, "I did but Sasuke was still a prodigy. He's better at everything than I am but it doesn't bother me. I was never responsible to take over Uchiha Enterprise so I wasn't ever pushed as hard as he was in excelling in everything. I felt bad for him most of the times but he always smiled for me later when I would worry about him."

"Sounds like he's strong," Naruko smiled.

Satsuki giggled, "If you're going to be head of the Uchiha Household then you have to be strong. He's perfect for the job and in just another year and a half, he'll be the family head."

"What about Itachi?" Naruko questioned.

Satsuki shook her head, "Itachi refuses to take the job and that's why he wasn't named company head on his twenty-first birthday like Sasuke was. Itachi is a free spirit mostly nowadays so Sasuke has to pick up the slack."

"Poor Sasuke," Naruko pouted slightly.

"He'll be fine," Satsuki waved her hand and stepped off the elevator with her. "He's a really nice guy though once you get to know him. He always has the dominant aura about him once you first meet him but after you become friends with him he's actually really friendly and not scary at all."

"If you say so," Naruko glanced at Sasuke's portrait in the main lobby that was probably hung up there by force since Fugaku's picture once hung there. She glanced at the elevator one last time before they walked out of the building and headed towards their car.

**later that night**

Naruko sighed heavily as she sat in her favorite corner in her favorite jazz café on the usual Friday night when she wasn't out with friends at clubs. She had her notebook in her lap as her legs were stretched out into the seat to make her thighs a desk while her pencil case was on the table next to her on the right of her usual plate of food and glass of ginger ale.

Her hair was tied into a pony tail now as she wore a black beret with black jeans and a black and orange plaid shirt that matched her orange Converse. She wore a pair of black rimmed glasses as well with a thick black leather bracelet on her left wrist to avoid smudging that could be caused if she wore it on her right wrist.

"Naruko?"

She looked up and she blushed slightly at the sight of him. He stood there in a pair of jeans that were hanging on him perfectly with a few rips in them for design. He wore a black and blue flannel plaid shirt over a black tank top while the Uchiha crest necklace hang from around his neck and wrist. His hair was still spiked and he was wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses as well, "Sasuke?"

"Hi," he sat down across from her. "What are you doing here on a Friday night?"

She put her notebook down and turned around in the seat, "I should be asking you the same question."

Sasuke shrugged, "I always come here on Friday nights. It helps me clear my head after a very long week at work."

"Really?" Naruko watched him nod. "I usually hang out here most Friday nights and sometimes during the week after my classes end and when I have days off. I'm kind of here a lot now that I think about it…"

Sasuke smiled, "There's nothing wrong with that. Enjoying jazz music and an atmosphere like this is something I wish I could do more often."

"What? You don't like spending hours on end in your office?" Naruko giggled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "As fun as that sounds, not really. It gets boring some days, other days are fun."

"Like earlier?" Naruko blurted out without thinking and turned red immediately afterward. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that."

Sasuke waved his hand, "It's fine. She's just a temp that I found attractive."

Naruko was still blushing, "Do you sleep with all your employees that you find attractive?"

"No, that was a once every other month type deal. You guys just happened to walk in on that 'once every other month' day," Sasuke watched Naruko hang her head and he chuckled. "I really am sorry though, I wasn't expecting visitors so soon."

Naruko waved her hand without looking at him, "Don't worry about it anymore."

"So what are you drawing?" Sasuke leaned back in his seat and watched the waitress bring over his usual drink. He thanked her and watched her blush and nod before skipping away like a school girl who just confessed to her crush, "I think I remember Naruto mentioning that you draw?"

"Yeah," Naruko saw Sasuke pick up her journal after she gave him permission to do so. "I'm not all that great but I want to be a fashion designer."

"These look great," Sasuke complimented her as he flipped through some of the pages.

Naruko lit up slightly, "Do they? I usually don't let a lot of people outside of my family and close friends see them so I'm not sure if they're complimenting me just because they have to or because they really think so."

"Trust me, these are fantastic," Sasuke looked at her. "Are you studying fashion design now at school?"

Naruko nodded, "I'm doing pretty well in that class now but there are some days where I wish I could just go out and start my fashion line already and get famous overnight but the likelihood of that happening are extremely low."

"Hard work and dedication get you what you want," Sasuke said in an encouraging tone. "If you're anything like your brother, you can definitely do it."

"Thanks Sasuke-san," Naruko smiled and then realized the suffix she added. She blushed and watched Sasuke raise an eye brow, "Um…I mean…uh…"

"So I'm 'Sasuke-san' now huh?" Sasuke put one elbow on the table and leaned against it. "Well if we're adding formalities to the end of our names should I call you 'Naruko-chan'?"

"Huh? You're going to add the '-chan' to the end of my name?" Naruko was blushing uncontrollably now.

"Why not?" Sasuke raised an eye brow and watched her shake her head violently. "Be careful, you wouldn't want your head falling off."

Naruko blushed more, "You're embarrassing me!"

Sasuke smiled, "I call it being friendly."

"You're cruel," Naruko puffed her cheeks.

"And you're pretty cute when you're embarrassed," Sasuke watched her blush more and he laughed. "I didn't think you could get any more red that you already were."

"I'm going home!" Naruko stood up and grabbed her stuff and climbed out of the booth.

"Wait," Sasuke climbed out of the booth and grabbed her but he was still laughing.

Naruko turned and looked at him and realized how close he was. Her heart seemed to skip a beat and when she could smell his cologne drift towards her she couldn't help but gain the desire to wrap herself in it, or better yet, him.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke was controlling his laughing. "I was only teasing you, I apologize."

"You're not forgiven," Naruko looked away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Can I make it up to you by taking you out to ramen sometimes?" Sasuke watched Naruko lit up and he tried not to laugh, "You like ramen too huh?"

Naruko nodded, "It's my favorite! Especially from Ichiraku Ramen in downtown Konoha!"

Sasuke blinked several times before laughing loudly, "You really are just like Naruto!"

"You really are cruel!" Naruko shouted before storming out.

Sasuke sat back down in the booth and wiped a tear from his eye, "She really is an interesting one. I'll have to get to know her better when I have the time."

**Naruko's Apartment**

Naruko groaned as she buried her face in her pillow and screamed into it to prevent her neighbor from rushing over to check on her. Once she let out all her frustration she removed her face from her pillow and gasp for air, "What the hell?"

She rolled over onto her back and heard the meowing of her kitten near the edge of her bed. She moved so she was stretched out sideways on her bed and she found her kitten trying to climb onto the bed from her duvet hanging off the bed. She giggled when the kitten fell back down and rolled back onto her feet, "That's enough Kitsu, no need to overdo it."

She picked up the kitten and sat upright in her bed and sighed when it started tugging at her towel, "Bad Kitsu."

The kitten crawled onto Naruko's shoulder before licking her cheek and jumping onto the pillow. It curled into and ball and stared at Naruko for a moment before it decided to fall asleep.

"Fine, take my bed," Naruko stood up and closed her curtains entirely before removing her towel and changing into her pajamas.

**Sasuke's Apartment**

Sasuke yawned as he closed the door of his fridge and walked towards his living room, "So what's Naruko like?"

"Naruko?" Satsuki was on the phone with her brother while she was stretched out on her mattress in her dorm room.

"Yeah," Sasuke sat down at his piano and tapped a few keys. "What is she like?"

"She's really sweet," Satsuki started. "She's very energetic and expressive when it comes to her emotions. She's really talented too."

Sasuke smiled, "I see. Well you should get to bed. I'm going to stay up a little longer and play the piano for a little while."

Satsuki yawned, "Okay. Good night."

"Good night," Sasuke hung up and brushed his fingers against the keys as he exhaled. "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko huh?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **My first lemon story with the main couple as Sasuke and Naruko!

**Naruko: **Please continue to stay with us and stay updated with this and other stories.

**Satsuki: **As always, **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **Thank you for reading! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **I hope you're enjoying this story so far! Here's chapter two!

**Sasuke: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto.** The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

_** Sasuke yawned as he closed the door of his fridge and walked towards his living room, "So what's Naruko like?"**_

_** "Naruko?" Satsuki was on the phone with her brother while she was stretched out on her mattress in her dorm room.**_

_** "Yeah," Sasuke sat down at his piano and tapped a few keys. "What is she like?"**_

_** "She's really sweet," Satsuki started. "She's very energetic and expressive when it comes to her emotions. She's really talented too."**_

_** Sasuke smiled, "I see. Well you should get to bed. I'm going to stay up a little longer and play the piano for a little while."**_

_** Satsuki yawned, "Okay. Good night."**_

_** "Good night," Sasuke hung up and brushed his fingers against the keys as he exhaled. "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko huh?"**_

**Executive: Chapter 2 – Forced First Date**

He sighed heavily as he continued to enjoy how the hot water felt washing over him while he was being enveloped in the steam caused by his shower. His spiky blonde hair was now pressed against his head and the water washed away the sweat he worked up just about an hour ago at the gym. He groaned as he stretched some of the muscles he worked earlier before he felt two hands wrap around him, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I heard you in the shower," she still sounded tired as he turned around to face her. Her emerald green eyes looked into his bright blue ones and she smiled when his hand caressed her cheek, "How was your work out?"

"It was good," he leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck as his fingers laced into her cherry blossom pink hair that was becoming damp from their shower. He groaned when he felt her hands wrap around his length and heard her moan when his hands ran down her back and grabbed her ass. "How do you feel about shower sex at nine in the morning?"

"Well I haven't stopped you yet so you tell me?" she watched him smirk and she giggled. She squealed slightly when he lifted her off her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist before pinning her against the wall underneath the shower head. "I love it when you do this."

"Why do you think I do it all the time?" he pressed his lips against hers and he gained immediate entry into her mouth. He didn't hesitate to take the chance and explore her mouth with his tongue and when he felt her tongue begin to dance around his, he replied.

He growled in the back of his throat when he felt her lace her fingers through his dampened hair and moan into the kiss as he began to rub his massive length against her folds. The longer the two of them stayed in that passionate kiss, the more intense their want for one another grew. Their grips on one another's body tightened which just caused them to become even more excited.

She pulled away slightly and both their eyes were cloudy with passion and pure lust for one another, "You're taking too long."

"Am I?" he made her unwrap her legs so she was standing now and he watched her turn her back to him. He watched her move some of her hair over to her shoulder so the right side of her neck was exposed where she was the most sensitive. He pulled her into him before running his tongue along her neck and reaching around the front to rub her clit.

She gasped and bit her lip, "I'm still sensitive from last night."

"Good," he grabbed his length and rubbed it against her entrance. He pushed the tip in slightly and heard her moan with pleasure as she bent against the wall, "You really do love having sex with me don't you?"

"Just shut up already," she whined and cried out in ecstasy when he shoved the rest of himself into her without warning and began moving.

"For someone who's just a college freshman who supposedly had no sex experience," he groaned as he put one hand against the wall above her head and continued to thrust, "you sure do like sex a lot."

"If it's with you," she managed between pants before letting out a moan of pleasure that signaled he had hit her G-spot dead center.

"And to think you're doing this with a guy who is five years older than you," he smirked continued to thrust. "To think I was lucky enough to meet someone like you while out for a business lunch."

She was too busy enjoying what he was giving her to even focus on anything he was saying. All she could feel was the pleasure radiating from below her waist and how it was making her feel all over. The shower washed away whatever sweat was beginning to form on either of them but with the cold water beginning to replace the hot water, it just stimulated everything for her.

"Whoops, water is getting cold," he stopped thrusting momentarily before reaching out and turning off the shower completely which left the two of them in whatever steam was left. After the water had stopped completely, he placed both hands on her waist and began thrust again, "Don't you have class today?"

"Not until two," she responded as she bit her lip to keep from screaming out too loudly. She gripped the towel rack next to her tightly as she felt him continue to thrust into her, "Don't you have a meeting today?"

"Not until three," he noticed how tightly she was holding onto the towel rack and he smirked. He pulled out of her and opened the door to the shower and nodded his head to the counter, "Sit on the counter."

She mustered up what strength she had left and managed to walk to the counter about four and a half feet away. She laid a towel down before sitting on the counter and watched him walk over. She blushed as he paused to look at her and gasp when his mouth clasped around the nub on her right breast while his left hand massaged the other.

"Not yet," she whined. "Together this time please."

He looked at her, "Together? You weren't worried about coming together when I made you come ten times last night."

She blushed, "I want to come together."

"We'll see how that goes," he pulled her forward on the counter and pushed all the way into her. He saw the look of pleasure cross her face as she gripped onto the counter and put one hand on his shoulder. He began thrusting again and listened to her moans and cries of pleasure.

As he quickened his pace and changed his stroke he noticed her wrap both arms around his neck and scratch his back which caused him to growl into her throat. He groaned as he felt her begin to tighten around him, "So soon?"

"I can't help it," she looked at him. "It feels too good."

"It does doesn't it?" he licked her lip and responded to her kiss when she grabbed his hair and pulled him forward. Her tongue fought against his but failed miserable in the fight of dominance which she didn't seem to care much for.

While their lips were locked and their tongues continued to fight, he lifted her off the counter and walked out the bathroom. He pulled away from her as he walked into his bedroom and laid her stretched out onto his bed.

She raised her arms above her head and gripped the already messed up sheets of his bed as he continued to move in and out of her. As she came closer and closer, her grip on the sheets became tighter and tighter as she arched her back and cried out in pleasure.

He watched as he thrust into her one more time as she became undone underneath him. He buried her face into his neck and grabbed the sheets as he released everything into her. He came down from his climax before she did and he pulled out of her panting heavily. He rolled onto his back and looked at her as she came down, "How was that?"

"Fantastic as ever Naruto-kun," she licked his lip.

Naruto chuckled, "Thank you." He heard his phone ring and he reached over to his night stand and answered, "Yo Sasuke."

"Sorry to interrupt your morning routine but I needed to ask you something important," Sasuke put down his briefcase before turning on his computers and hanging his jacket onto the back of his chair.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned.

"Your sister Naruko, I need her number," Sasuke sat down in his chair and put his feet on his desk. "There's an event I'm being forced to attend tonight and I don't have a date. I want your sister to attend it with me."

"My sister?" Naruto stood and walked over to his dresser before pulling on a pair of boxers. "When did you meet my sister?"

"Yesterday when Satsuki came by to pick up her present that I bought while I was traveling," Sasuke watched his assistant walk in with his tray of breakfast and placed it on his coffee table in his lounging area. "She's a cute girl and I'd like her to be my date; it'll be good for paparazzi considering I'm still the most eligible bachelor in Konoha."

"All three of us are considered the most eligible bachelors of Konoha," Naruto heard Sakura whine and he smiled at her. "We just don't like to display our relationships to the public."

"True," Sasuke yawned. "Anyway, give me her number please; I'd like to call her before any of her classes begin if she has any today."

"It's an off day for her," Naruto confirmed as he put on his slacks and buttoned them. "I'll text you her number, she might be sleeping in so call her in another hour or two."

"Alright," Sasuke hung up and walked over to the coffee table where his assistant was waiting. He sat down in front of his breakfast and tucked the napkin into the front of his shirt, "What's on today's agenda Karin?"

"Um," his red headed assistant blushed as she looked at her clipboard. "You have a meeting in two hours here at the main office with your father and all of those within your family who have investments in the company. That meeting should promptly last for about an hour or two and then you'll head straight to your next meeting across town at the new restaurant opening up so please don't eat too much now."

"Uh-huh," Sasuke ate some of his rice.

"Between that meeting and your appointment with your tailor, there is a three hour block," Karin blushed slightly.

"Fill those hours for Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko," Sasuke looked at Karin. "Call the dress shop next door to my tailor and tell them that I have my girlfriend showing up to be fitted for a dress for tonight's event."

"Huh?" Karin shook slightly. "B-but…"

Sasuke wiped his mouth, "I didn't stutter."

"Yes sir," Karin reluctantly added that to his calendar. "The rest of your day is filled with meetings until the event. I'll forward the information to your phone immediately."

"Thank you for your hard work," Sasuke ate more of his rice and heard Karin leave his office. He heard his phone ring and saw the text message from Naruto with Naruko's number in it. He smiled and added the number into his contacts, "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko huh? She's an interesting one."

**a few hours later**

"Hello?" Naruko answered her phone and yawned loudly as she made her way into her favorite bookstore café down the street from her apartment.

"Naruko, it's Uchiha Sasuke, Satsuki's older brother," Sasuke was sitting in the back of his town car headed towards his next meeting while he was looking out the window and watching Konoha go by.

"Sasuke?" Naruko raised an eye brow. "How exactly did you get my number so I can know who to beat up?"

Sasuke chuckled, "It looks like you're going to have to beat up Naruto then. I ask him for your number earlier today since I need a date for an event I'm being forced to attend."

"So you're asking me to be your date?" Naruko stood in front of a shelf of books that was in line with the front window.

"I am," Sasuke noticed his town car slow down and stop at the light. He looked out the other window and he smirked when he saw Naruko in the window of the bookstore café, "Will you go with me?"

"What happens if I refuse?" Naruko picked up a book and read the back of it.

Sasuke tapped the shoulder of his driver before climbing out the car and headed into the bookstore café, "Then I would be highly upset."

"Oh well, be upset," Naruko put the book back.

"Really? You don't want to go on a date with me?" Sasuke found Naruko in the aisle she was in and saw she hadn't noticed him yet.

Naruko shook her head, "Absolutely not."

"That's depressing Naruko-chan," Sasuke stood next to her now and hung up his phone. "One date wouldn't kill you."

Naruko yelped and watched Sasuke laugh at her reaction, "Are you stalking me now?"

"Not at all, this meeting is pure coincidence," Sasuke pointed to his town car by the curb. "I was headed towards my next meeting when we stopped at the light and I saw you."

Naruko sighed, "What the hell."

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty for our date tonight," Sasuke explained. "I got you an appointment at 'Maiden's Oasis' in downtown that's in the next hour and a half. When you go in tell them you're my girlfriend and they'll give you the utmost respect and care."

"Wait a minute," Naruko tried to gather the information. "Maiden Oasis is the most expensive clothing stores in the city; I can't afford anything in there. And I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Pick any dress you want from Oasis," Sasuke began to walk away. "I'll be at the tailor next door so when you get your dress come by and we'll go get lunch."

"Sasuke," Naruko watched Sasuke walk outside and climb back into his car before he drove away. Naruko sighed heavily, "What is his problem?"

**later that night**

Sasuke casually knocked on Naruko's apartment door and waited patiently for her to open the door, "Naruto told me your address, don't be angry with him."

"I'm not angry," Naruko called from the other side of the door.

"Great," Sasuke smiled and heard the door unlock. He watched as the door opened all the way and his eyes widened at the sight of her, "Whoa."

Naruko stood there in a simple and elegant black dress that had a clear gem enhancement along the edge. It was sleeveless and strapless so it emphasized her cleavage considerably. Her blonde hair was curled and hanging over her right shoulder. She wore a tear drop diamond necklace that matched a tear drop diamond bracelet around her wrist, "H-hi."

Sasuke stood there speechless for what seemed like forever before he shook his head and smiled, "You look…outstanding."

Naruko blushed, "Thank you."

Sasuke nodded, "You're welcome." He cleared his throat, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Naruko grabbed her hand bag and jacket before walking out of her apartment and locking the door. "So what is this event for?"

Sasuke offered his arm, "It's just another gathering of overly rich people to discuss who is the richest and see who can afford to give away the most money and still not make a dent in their bank accounts."

Naruko took his arm, "It's not good to talk about yourself you know."

Sasuke laughed, "I guess that's true. I usually don't like going to these things. It's overly annoying and it bothers me."

**Annual Konoha Business Banquet**

Naruko sighed heavily as she finally made it inside away from the endless red carpet full of cameras and reporters, "How do you manage to do that every time?"

Sasuke shrugged, "You get used to it after a while." He grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to her, "Here, take a sip to calm your nerves."

Naruko took the glass and sipped from it, "This is really good."

"Only the best," Sasuke took a sip and led her into the party. "If anyone hits on you, don't hesitate to use my name, that usually scares them enough."

"Does it?" Naruko saw Sasuke nod and she sighed. "I doubt anyone will even notice me, I'm probably the dullest person here."

Sasuke put his hand on her waist, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

Naruko looked up and saw that most of the room was looking at her. She blushed and looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke."

"See, they noticed you," Sasuke led her over to a table with his name on a card and he put his glass down. "Put your glass down, I want you to dance with me."

"Sure," Naruko put her glass down in the available spot next to Sasuke before letting him lead her to the dance floor.

"Just follow my lead," Sasuke took her hand and put a hand on her waist before beginning to dance with her. "And don't be shy, head up, back straight."

Naruko did like he ask and felt how easily he guided her, "You're good at this."

Sasuke looked down at her, "Thank you, years of practice makes you a master."

Naruko smiled, "I guess you're right."

**after the banquet**

Sasuke yawned as he stood on the elevator with Naruko that led them up to her apartment, "Thank you for coming with me, you made the night fun for me."

Naruko looked at him and managed a tired smile, "Thank you for inviting me, I really enjoyed it."

Sasuke saw the door open and he stood up, "Maybe I can drag you along on the next boring banquet. Or I can take you on an actual date without the expensive suits and dresses."

Naruko looked at him, "Are you asking me out on a second date?"

"Depends," Sasuke stopped in front of Naruko's door. "Are you agreeing to go on a second date with me?"

Naruko looked at Sasuke for a moment and saw the tired look in his eyes but also noticed how he looked at her. The way he looked at her made her catch her breath slightly, "I guess a second date wouldn't hurt."

Sasuke managed a tired smile, "I'll call you with details."

Naruko pulled out her keys from her small purse and smiled, "I'll be looking forward to that call."

"Good night Naruko-chan," Sasuke kissed her gently on her lips before stepping back and walking towards the elevator.

Naruko blushed and touched her lip, "Good night Sasuke-kun."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Oho Sasuke you sly devil you!

**Sasuke: **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Yet another chapter of the **Executive **has arrived!

**Sakura: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto.** The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

_** Naruko looked at Sasuke for a moment and saw the tired look in his eyes but also noticed how he looked at her. The way he looked at her made her catch her breath slightly, "I guess a second date wouldn't hurt."**_

_** Sasuke managed a tired smile, "I'll call you with details."**_

_** Naruko pulled out her keys from her small purse and smiled, "I'll be looking forward to that call."**_

_** "Good night Naruko-chan," Sasuke kissed her gently on her lips before stepping back and walking towards the elevator.**_

_** Naruko blushed and touched her lip, "Good night Sasuke-kun."**_

**Executive: Chapter 3 – Confession**

She sighed heavily as she looked herself in the mirror and took a look at the new black lace bra and panties she had bought earlier that day after class. She put her hands on her hips and poked out her bottom lip, "What's so great about my figure? The paparazzi make the biggest deal out of it…"

"You have the perfect hour-glass figure that most women want," Satsuki was stretched out on Naruko's bed as she flipped through a lingerie article. "Your bust size is large and so are your hips and butt which makes you have a thick figure and desirable compared to the toothpick models most men in the spotlight date."

"I'm not dating Sasuke," Naruko rolled her eyes. "I just go with him to the charity banquets so he isn't bored out of his mind."

"Which is why you talk about my brother so excitedly every time I ask you the day after a date," Satsuki saw Naruko blush. "It's okay if you like my brother you know?"

Naruko looked away, "I don't like your brother. We're only friends."

"Sure," Satsuki heard Naruko's doorbell and saw Naruko jump and hurry to put on her jeans and flannel. "Where are you going?"

"Well," Naruko slipped on her black combat boots and fixed her hair, "Sasuke wanted to go on an actual date outside of charity banquets so we're going out tonight."

"What?" Satsuki jumped up and saw Naruko grab her purse and keys before leaving her bed room. "Naruko!"

"Don't forget to lock up my place before you leave," Naruko called before grabbing her jacket and opening the door to see Sasuke in clothes she thought she'd never see him in. She was shocked to see him in a pair of black jeans with a black and red plaid flannel shirt and red Converse. He wore a leather jacket and atop his head was a black beanie and he wore black rimmed glasses.

Sasuke looked up from his phone and took in Naruko in her black skinny jeans, black and orange flannel shirt, combat boots, and the matching black and orange plaid scarf around her neck. He also noticed the sweatband around her right wrist with her mother's clan's symbol etched into it and a necklace from her grandmother that matched the one that Naruto would never take off. He smiled, "You look nice in everyday clothes, definitely better than the clothes you wear when you bum to class."

Naruko blushed at Sasuke's compliment, "You look different in everyday clothes."

Sasuke looked at himself and then back at Naruko, "Yeah, I don't get to do this often so I'm going to enjoy it while I can. Shall we go?"

Naruko nodded and stepped out of the apartment before closing and locking the door behind her. She unconsciously took his arm and when Sasuke paused, she blushed, "S-sorry."

Sasuke looked at their arms but then smiled at her, "It's fine. I like it when you do this."

Naruko blushed more without saying anything.

"Let's go," Sasuke continued to walk down the hall and towards the elevator. "I parked in the garage."

"You didn't come in a town car?" Naruko questioned.

Sasuke shook his head and watched the elevator doors open, "I drove my own car. You won't mind going out to the festival grounds will you?"

"Not at all," Naruko smiled. "I haven't had a chance to go to the festival yet anyway."

"Great," Sasuke smiled.

**Konoha City Festival Grounds**

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at how Naruko lit up at the sight of the Moon Festival happening today within the festival grounds. He enjoyed the shimmer in her eyes that made her seem like she was a child and her innocence made Sasuke chuckle.

She heard Sasuke's chuckle and she turned around to look at him, "What is it?"

"You're actually quite adorable," Sasuke stood next to her and held out his hand. "Want to get something to eat first? There's a few food stalls by the river."

Naruko blushed and took his hand, "Sure."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle again at her innocent blush as he walked along with her towards where all the food stands were set up along the Yodaime River. They walked and talked casually like they'd done many times before at charity banquets but being able to do so without being in uncomfortable clothes and somewhere where anyone hardly recognizes you, it was peaceful. Naruko seemed to become more and more comfortable with Sasuke as they walked and talked since she let go of his hand and took his arm instead which brought them closer together. Sasuke blushed slightly as his elbow bumped her breast and it looked as if Naruko failed to notice the intimate touch.

"This is nice," Naruko said quietly after she had paused from talking for a few short moments as she looked ahead at all the stands and the glow of the lanterns.

Sasuke looked down at her slightly and raised an eye brow, "What do you mean?"

Naruko put on a small smile, "Being like this…with you."

Sasuke looked at her and saw her blush, "What?"

"You're not as smart as people say you are," Naruko sighed. "It's nice that we can be like this around each other, normal people I mean. I only saw you in suits and tuxedos at expensive charity events and dinner parties and we were always in the spotlight."

"That's true," Sasuke smiled at her. "You're right, being alone with you like this without being in the spotlight; it really is the best feeling."

Naruko looked away in embarrassment, "You're so embarrassing."

Sasuke chuckled, "To think I fell for someone like you in the end. You really are something Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko-chan." Naruko stopped walking and saw him stop and look at her in confusion, "What?"

"Y-you just s-s-said," Naruko stuttered through a beet red face.

"Oh that," Sasuke smiled. "I've fallen for you Naruko-chan."

Naruko tried to find words that could form into a sentence but nothing came out as she tried to think. Instead though, tears filled her eyes and Sasuke began to panic.

"Wait, why are you crying?" Sasuke looked around and saw that a few people were starting to look at them and mumble as they looked at him with disappointed looks. "Naruko-chan, don't cry please."

"It's not that," Naruko wiped her eyes and managed a smile as she laughed. "It's strange since this hasn't happened before."

"Huh?" Sasuke saw her wipe away her last tear and brush some hair behind her ear.

"I was always the one confessing to guys who were just using me because of how I looked," Naruko shrugged. "So it's the first time that a guy has confessed to me and that I feel the same way."

Sasuke blushed and heard Naruko giggle more, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Sasuke-kun," Naruko saw Sasuke blush more and she couldn't help but laugh more.

Sasuke sighed and smiled at her, "Let's just get something to eat okay?"

Naruko nodded, "Okay."

Naruko gladly took Sasuke's arm again and this time she noticed his elbow bump her breast but she didn't jump back. She simply held onto him more and continued to talk animatedly with him as he listened and spoke when he could.

It didn't take long for them to reach the river but it took a while because Naruko couldn't decide where she wanted to eat. Sasuke willingly waited patiently as they walked the entire length of the food stands twice before she decided on where to eat. They ate together at one of the benches before going back to the main part of the festival and playing a few games which ended in Naruko's win and Sasuke's defeat most of the time.

Naruko kept a fox toy she won while giving any kid who was playing at the stand at the time whatever prize they wanted when they couldn't win. Watching this, Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sight of her kindness. After they played a few games and gave away a few prizes to some of the younger children, they headed up to a viewing spot Sasuke had picked out to see the fireworks the signaled the end of the Moon Festival and when they reached their destination, it was completely empty.

"Like it?" Sasuke ask as he watched Naruko run over to the railing and look out over all of Konoha and its night lights along with the Moon Festival down below.

"It's beautiful," Naruko watched Sasuke stand next to her. "How do you know about this place?"

"Itachi would bring Satsuki and I up here when he could to watch the fireworks every time there was a festival," Sasuke leaned against the railing with a smile on his face. "He would put Satsuki on his shoulders and he would hang onto me as I sat on the railing with my feet over the edge."

"I always watched the fireworks from the top of Hokage Mountain," Naruko looked at the mountain across town and sighed as wind blew over her. "I always like this time of year since it's never too hot and never too cold, just right."

"Yeah," Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the wind blow over him and when it stopped, he opened his eyes and looked at her, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Naruko nodded, "Definitely."

"That's good," Sasuke stood up and turned his back to the city as he leaned against the railing and looked up at the sky. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I was worried you wouldn't like this side of me since it isn't the CEO Uchiha Sasuke but the normal Uchiha Sasuke."

"If it matters, I like this Uchiha Sasuke-kun better," Naruko saw him look at her and saw the confused look on his face. "What is it?"

"It's strange," Sasuke chuckled. "In the past, women would hate to go on dates with me if they weren't granted the opportunity to be in the spotlight. I dated one girl who would always tell the paparazzi our plans so when we got there, we'd be in the publics' eye."

"Sounds terrible," Naruko saw him shrug.

"You get used to it eventually…sadly," Sasuke sighed. "Being able to be alone with someone like this is rare for me so it's strange…but, it's a good strange and I like it."

Naruko blushed slightly, "I'm happy to hear that."

"You know Naruko-chan," Sasuke looked at her and saw her look at him, "I really want to kiss you right now."

Naruko blushed bright red, "What?"

"I've wanted to kiss you ever since I gave you that peck on our first date," Sasuke moved closer to her and saw that she didn't back away. He smiled and put a hand on her cheek and put his forehead against hers, "Can I kiss you?"

Naruko looked at him and saw the look in his eyes that said he was going to do it regardless if he had her permission or not and that look caused a burning feeling to rush over her body. She nodded slightly, "You can."

Sasuke smiled, "Thank you." He brushed his nose against hers before standing closer to her and brushing his lips against hers. His hands slid to her waist and he pulled her into him as he pressed his lips against hers and was happy that she responded and kissed him back. The two of them stayed that way for a long moment before Sasuke pulled away, both of them blushing and panting.

"I wished I could do more to you but," Sasuke closed his eyes as he put his forehead back against hers, "I don't want to mess this up."

Naruko blushed and put a hand on his cheek, "I trust you."

Sasuke looked at her with a smile on his face, "It'd be best if we took this slow."

"Why do you say that?" Naruko questioned.

"Because," Sasuke bit his lip, "the things I want to do to you are going to leave you speechless. I would fuck you out here, right now, if I could. I want to hear you call my name, pull my hair, gasp as my tongue explores parts of your body that you didn't even know were there. I want to feel your legs wrap around my waist and I want to feel you scratch my back as you reach the best orgasm you've ever had, something you can't achieve through idle masturbation."

Naruko was speechless at Sasuke's words and she felt an intense burning below her waist and bit her lip as well as she tightened her grip on his shirt.

"I'm not going to let our first time together be just a petty hook-up like you saw that one day in my office. I want to do things right with you because I'm petrified to lose you," Sasuke put his finger underneath her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "When it is time for us to have sex together for the first time, I want it to be a night you will never forget, okay?"

Naruko nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Sasuke smiled. "Now then, let's enjoy the fireworks shall we?"

Naruko blushed and nodded, "Sure."

**later that night**

"Thank you for tonight," Naruko blushed as she stood at her door and messed with the keys in her hands.

"No problem at all," Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruko look up at him. "What is it?"

Naruko shook her head and smiled at him, "I'm just happy."

"Happy?" Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"That was able to be alone with you like this, it was nice," Naruko smiled. "Being away from the cameras unlike the other night was nice but then again, I'm not used to being in the spotlight."

"That's good," Sasuke smiled. "I want a normal relationship and it's nice to know that you don't want to be in the spotlight."

Naruko smiled as well, "Well, I should get to sleep. I have class early in the morning."

"Alright," Sasuke pulled out his phone and sighed at his screen. "It looks like I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Poor Sasuke-kun," Naruko giggled at Sasuke's pouting.

"And I really wanted to see you tomorrow too," Sasuke sighed as he pulled Naruko close to him. "Would you like to see me tomorrow?"

Naruko blushed, "It would be nice but if you're busy then I understand if we can't see each other tomorrow."

Sasuke smiled, "Yup, you're definitely different."

Naruko looked at him in confusion.

Sasuke shook his head, "It's nothing. I'll call you tomorrow then. When do you finish your classes?"

"I have two classes tomorrow so I finish at one but then I have to go to work since my shift starts at two," Naruko saw Sasuke look at her with curious eyes. "What?"

"Where do you work?" Sasuke ask.

Naruko blushed and looked away, "I work at the Konoha Costume Café."

Sasuke blinked a few times before laughing. He saw Naruko puff her cheeks at him and he tried to stop laughing but he failed miserably. Once his small laughing fit was done, he wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled, "So you work at one of those? That's cute."

"I'm nineteen, don't call me cute," Naruko whined.

"Should I call you sexy then?" Sasuke raised an eye brow and saw her blush more. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Naruko smiled at the kiss on her forehead, "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Good night," Sasuke planted a kiss on her lips just long enough to make her want more. When he pulled away, he laughed at Naruko's pouting, "I'll see you soon. Have a good night and a good day."

"You too," Naruko smiled as she watched Sasuke walk down the hall to the elevator and get on shortly after. She sighed as she unlocked her door and walked inside.

Sasuke yawned as he leaned against the wall of the elevator but smiled at the thoughts of what had happened tonight, "So this is what it's like to have a normal girlfriend."

**To be Continued…**

**Me: **Aw, Sasuke aren't you cute?

**Sasuke: **Meh.

**Naruko: **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Another chapter of **Executive!**

**Naruto: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto.** The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

_** "I'm nineteen, don't call me cute," Naruko whined. **_

_** "Should I call you sexy then?" Sasuke raised an eye brow and saw her blush more. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I'll call you tomorrow."**_

_** Naruko smiled at the kiss on her forehead, "I'll be looking forward to it."**_

_** "Good night," Sasuke planted a kiss on her lips just long enough to make her want more. When he pulled away, he laughed at Naruko's pouting, "I'll see you soon. Have a good night and a good day."**_

_** "You too," Naruko smiled as she watched Sasuke walk down the hall to the elevator and get on shortly after. She sighed as she unlocked her door and walked inside. **_

_** Sasuke yawned as he leaned against the wall of the elevator but smiled at the thoughts of what had happened tonight, "So this is what it's like to have a normal girlfriend."**_

**Executive: Chapter 4 – First Time**

Naruto yawned loudly as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet against his desk. He looked at the papers in his hand and adjusted his glasses again before scratching his head, "Are we going to that stupid banquet being held by Snake Corporation?"

Sasuke sat at his own desk and was reading papers as he shrugged, "We might. Orochimaru invited us personally so it'd be rude if the joint CEOs of the largest company of the world didn't show up."

"It would be," Hoshio sighed from his own desk and stretched. "Do all three of us need to go though? I mean, one of us should be enough as a representative."

"True but I've been going to dinner parties and charity banquets left and right since July," Sasuke looked at Hoshio. "And now that it's almost Winter, more charity foundations geared towards kids and sick children are going to be coming and asking for money."

"Don't we have accounts set up to the side for those?" Hoshio saw Naruto nod.

"We have several different accounts that we throw money into over the year so that we can present the checks at their event later in the year," Naruto shrugged. He checked his watched and stretched, "It's five. Time to call it a day."

"I guess you're right," Hoshio stood up with them and gathered what they needed to take home with them. "Oh Naruto, how are things with my sister?"

"Great," Naruto responded as he closed his briefcase. "How are things with Satsuki?"

"They couldn't be better," Hoshio smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Something wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head as he picked up his jacket, "Nope. I'm just trying to figure out what to do since tomorrow is a holiday."

"Oh that's right," Naruto thought for a moment. "I guess you'll figure it out along the way like you always do."

"Yeah, you're right," Sasuke shrugged.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up Sakura from her evening class that ends in another hour," Naruto walked towards the door. "See you guys later."

"Bye," Hoshio headed towards the door. "I'll see you later Sasuke, enjoy the holiday."

"You too," Sasuke smiled and then went to organizing his desk. He sighed and smiled when he heard his phone start ringing. He recognized the ring tone immediately and answered, "Hey beautiful."

Naruko giggled, "Hi Sasuke-kun."

"What's up?" Sasuke sat down in his chair and leaned back in it as he listened to Naruko talk. "I really miss the sound of your voice. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"You just saw me two days ago though," Naruko responded.

"See, it has been forever," Sasuke knew Naruko was blushing on the other end.

"Anyway," Naruko recollected herself. "I want you to spend the night since you won't have to go to work tomorrow."

"Spend the night?" Sasuke raised an eye brow. "That sounds nice; it's been a while since we spent the night together."

"I'm cooking tonight so come straight over," Naruko demanded.

Sasuke chuckled, "I'll be over in an hour. I have to go by my apartment and pack an overnight bag."

"Alright," Naruko smiled. "I'll see you soon then."

"See you soon," Sasuke smiled.

**Naruko's Apartment**

Naruko was in the middle of chopping when she heard knocking on her door. She couldn't help but squeal as she rushed to the door and opened it to see Sasuke standing there in normal clothing with a bag on his shoulder. Sasuke caught Naruko with ease as she jumped onto him and he chuckled at how tightly he hugged her.

"I missed you too," Sasuke walked into Naruko's apartment and closed the door with his foot. He felt Naruko stop hugging him and saw her look at him, "No kiss?"

"Here," Naruko smiled and pressed her lips against his. It was a simple passionate kiss that lasted for a while before Naruko pulled away and smiled at him with a blush on her cheeks, "How was that?"

"Perfect," Sasuke put Naruko down before kicking his shoes off and walking into her apartment. "It smells good in here."

"Thank you," Naruko walked into the kitchen and stirred what she had in a large pot on her stove. "Satsuki told me that you like spicy curry so I'm making some."

"Great," Sasuke put his overnight bag on the couch in Naruko's living room and then walked into her kitchen. He sat on an unoccupied counter and saw the setup, "How often do you cook?"

"You mean between you taking me out?" Naruko heard Sasuke laugh. "I usually cook all the time but now that you've been taking me out all the time, I need to go to the gym more often."

"You know you like going out to dinner with me," Sasuke smiled when Naruko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, I wanted to cook for you since I remembered that you have never tried my cooking before," Naruko claimed and then checked the oven. "We have been dating for three months now."

"That's true," Sasuke smiled at her and watched Naruko move around the kitchen with ease as she continued to cook. "I hope it taste better than what Naruto used to cook when he was in high school."

"Naruto was a terrible cook in high school," Naruko shivered at the memory. "He cooked for me once over the summer when I was sick and I think it made me worst."

"I think he told us about that," Sasuke thought for a moment. "I think that's when he started learning how to cook better and now he's a better cook than someone at a five star restaurant."

"Yup," Naruko smiled.

"So how much longer until it's finish?" Sasuke got off the counter.

"Another thirty minutes," Naruko saw Sasuke pout. "Go watch TV in the living room, it'll be done soon."

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke sighed as he walked into the living room and laughed at Naruko's whining at being called "ma'am."

**after dinner**

"I'm going to guess that you like it considering you ate two servings of it?" Naruko said as she took Sasuke's plate and walked over to the sink.

"I did like it," Sasuke stood up and stood behind Naruko as she washed their dishes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Thank you for cooking for me. It's been a while since I had a home cooked meal."

Naruko blushed at Sasuke's lips against her neck and tried to hide the trembling she was doing while washing their plates, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You're wearing that perfume I bought you?" Sasuke slid his hands back to her sides and lifted her shirt slightly. "It smells great, fits you perfectly."

Naruko rinsed off their plates and dried them before putting them on the counter, "Thank you."

"I really have missed you these last two days," Sasuke continued to kiss her neck. "You know I was really happy that you invited me to spend the night with you."

Naruko bit her lip when she felt Sasuke's hand move up her waist and stomach, "Sasuke-kun."

"Turn around," Sasuke ask and saw Naruko turn to face him. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, "So winter is coming up which means more banquets and charities."

"Are you asking me to be your date for the winter?" Naruko saw Sasuke shrug. She giggled and pecked him on the lips, "Yes I'll be your date."

"Great," Sasuke pressed his lips against hers and was happy she kissed him back. The two of them stayed in each other's embrace for only a few minutes before Sasuke lifted Naruko off the ground and put her on the counter next to the sink.

Naruko moaned as the kiss intensify between the two of them. She laced her fingers through his hair and opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue access. Their tongues brushed against one another and there wasn't much of a fight as Naruko let Sasuke dominate. He growled in the back of his throat when he felt Naruko pull him closer to her.

Sasuke was the one to break the kiss as he moved down to her neck and ran his tongue against it as he unbuttoned her blouse. He did it slowly as he would lick and then kiss down her neck to her collarbone while unbuttoning her shirt.

She bit her lip and moaned at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue and gasp when he felt her tongue at the top of her breast. She giggled with Sasuke's hands moved to her back and then firmly grasps her bottom. She felt him pull her off the counter and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't done, "Down the hall and it's the first door on the right."

Sasuke smirked, "I'm glad you understand." Sasuke carried her down the hall with ease which impressed Naruko and once they were inside her room, he closed the door behind them and put Naruko down on her bed with him on top.

Naruko giggled at the way Sasuke looked at her and she brushed some of his hair out of his face, "Keep going?"

"Gladly," Sasuke sat up and removed his shirt exposing his muscular chest, stomach, and arms that Naruko hadn't seen since she first met him. He saw the way she looked at him and he smirked, "Take off your shirt and pants."

Naruko blushed, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I want to see you do it," Sasuke moved so he was no longer on top of her but lying down against the bed. "Now take off your shirt and pants."

Naruko looked at Sasuke for a moment before she climbed off of her bed. She stood there for a moment before she slid her shirt off her shoulders so that Sasuke could see her black lace bra. She blushed as she moved to unbutton her pants and that's when she noticed Sasuke twirl his finger, signaling for her to turn around.

"And do it slowly," Sasuke sat up slightly and watched Naruko turn around and slowly slide her jeans from around her waist, down past her thighs, and then off completely. He bit his lip at the sight of her standing there only in her bra and panties and watched her look over her shoulder at him. "Come here," Sasuke watched Naruko climb back onto the bed and on top of him.

He moved so he was on top of her and smirked when she blushed, "You really are adorable Naruko-chan."

"You always call me adorable," Naruko whined.

"That's because you are," Sasuke began to kiss her neck and moved down to her breast. "You're adorable, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, cute," with every word Sasuke planted a kiss against her skin.

Naruko blushed, "Those are only physical compliments though."

Sasuke looked up at her, "Is it not enough?"

Naruko shook her.

"Well then," Sasuke unhooked her bra. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and that's not just the outside, inside too. You're very giving and caring towards anyone. You know how to put a smile on my face every time I see you so I know that even after a hard day at work, just hearing your voice is enough to make me happy. Being able to say that you're mine makes me the happiest man in the universe, even happier than Naruto when Sakura makes him ramen and that makes him pretty happy."

Naruko giggled, "Is that true?"

"I'm not done yet," Sasuke kissed both her breast and saw her blush. "Remember when you let me spend the night that first time? And we just fell asleep in each other's arms?"

Naruko nodded silently.

"I woke up before you and when I saw you, I told myself that I was the luckiest man in the world to wake up next to someone like you," Sasuke saw her blush more. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of to women but with you, I don't have an urge to do such things. I just want to pay you back for making me this happy."

"Sasuke-kun," Naruko felt Sasuke kiss her stomach and felt the burning below her waist intensify as he got closer.

"I love you," Sasuke confessed as he continued to kiss her stomach while running his fingers against her thighs.

"Huh?" Naruko saw Sasuke pull off her panties. "Did you just…"

Sasuke chuckled, "You really are hard at hearing when I say important stuff like that."

Naruko felt tears in her eyes, "Sasuke-kun you idiot."

"Hey," Sasuke panicked slightly. "Would you stop crying every time I say something like that, it makes me upset."

Naruko giggled and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm just happy."

Sasuke sighed and smiled, "Naruko-chan, stop scaring me."

"Sorry," Naruko smiled at him. "I just wish you would've told me you love me for the first time while I wasn't naked underneath you."

"Well I love the naked you too," Sasuke looked down at her and saw her cover herself. "Ah, no point in hiding now, I already told myself I'd see all of you."

Naruko stuck her tongue out at him and laughed at Sasuke's scowling at her, "You're cute when you scowl."

"Cute?" Sasuke raised an eye brow. "I'm a twenty-four year old man and I just got called cute by my nineteen year old girlfriend?"

Naruko thought for a moment and nodded, "Yup, you did."

Sasuke smirked, "Well then. I'll be sure to call you cute plenty of times tonight." Sasuke easily moved Naruko's hands out of the way and he held them while he moved so his face was in between her thighs. He looked at her as he ran his tongue against her folds and heard her gasp and arch her back, "So sensitive."

Naruko whined, "Don't do that."

"Too late," Sasuke let go of her hands and continued to move his tongue against her folds and enjoy the taste of her. He liked how she became wetter as her gift to him and hearing her moan made him happy. He growled in the back of his throat when he felt Naruko grab his hair which made him run his tongue against her entrance which made her tighten her grip.

Naruko had one hand in Sasuke's hair while the other one was gripping her sheets. She tried not to cry out too loudly since her neighbor who was always listening to her had a habit of rushing over and coming into her room since he was the landlord. She couldn't understand how Sasuke was doing it but he was taking her to a new place of pleasure she didn't even imagine was possible. It was definitely a place she hadn't reached on her own.

Sasuke saw the look of pleasure she had and took the opportunity while she was distracted to insert two of his fingers. He saw her shudder and he chuckle, "How cute." He moved his fingers in and out of her at a moderate pace as he focused his tongue on her clit. He felt her move her hips against his fingers and tongue and by the tightening of her inner walls, she was close to her climax.

Sasuke decided to let Naruko cum quickly so he simply bit on her clit and felt her shudder as she released. He pulled out his fingers and licked away what he could before licking his fingers clean, "You taste great Naruko-chan; you're sweet."

"Don't tell me how I taste," Naruko covered her face in embarrassment.

Sasuke chuckled, "You're being cute again."

Naruko stuck her tongue out at him again, "Shut up."

"I don't think I will," Sasuke unbuttoned his jeans and pat his pockets. "I didn't put one in my pocket?"

"One what?" Naruko saw Sasuke pull a condom from his back pocket. "You came prepared didn't you," Naruko saw Sasuke smile.

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared does it?" Sasuke held the packet in his mouth as he slid his jeans and boxers down and off of him so the both of them were naked. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and removed the plastic inside.

Naruko watched as he easily rolled the condom on and she gasp when she felt his tip at her entrance, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke wasn't sure of the look on her face but he knew he didn't want to mess up. So, he slowly inserted himself into her and could feel how tight she was around him and saw her cringing, "Wait, Naruko-chan, you're a virgin?"

Naruko chuckled, "Surprise?"

Sasuke sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruko pouted slightly, "Because I'm sure you'd want a girl with experience and since I don't have any…"

Sasuke sighed again and smiled, "Silly girl." He thought for a moment before looking back at her, "Do you want this to be quick and painful or slow and painful?"

"I think quickly would be be-," Naruko cried out as she felt Sasuke thrust the rest of himself into her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back while biting her lip, "Asshole."

"You said quickly," Sasuke was trying to contain himself but he couldn't help but enjoy feeling Naruko's nails against his back or the way he felt around her. "The pain won't last long so bear with me okay?"

Naruko buried her face in his neck and nodded, "Mm."

Sasuke bit his lip as he started moving in and out of her slowly. He growled in the back of his throat as he struggled to keep himself slow and steady enough for Naruko. He could feel Naruko starting to move her hips against him along with moaning more into his neck, "How do you feel?"

"G-good," Naruko responded and leaned back against the bed while looking down at where they were connected. "I want more," Naruko licked his lip.

Sasuke smirked, "Very well then. It'd be my pleasure to do as you say." Sasuke immediately began quickening his pace as he moved in and out of her and enjoyed the sound of Naruko's moaning. He could see that she was already beginning to lose herself and that made him glad she was acting this way because of him.

Naruko tightened her grip on her sheets as she came closer and closer to the edge. Once she felt Sasuke's stroke change which pushed him deeper inside of her, she cried out in pleasure and arched her back as she released.

Sasuke noticed Naruko's release and smirked, "Already?"

Naruko came down from her release fairly quickly and looked at Sasuke panting and knew by the smirk on his face that he wasn't done. She felt Sasuke pull out and she bit her lip at the sudden emptiness. She watched him lay back against the bed and she knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Come on," Sasuke watched Naruko climb into his lap and watched her hesitate to grab onto his length. Once she did, Sasuke growled in the back of his throat and groaned when she started to slide himself into her.

Naruko kept one hand on Sasuke's abs while she sat down around him before putting her other hand down onto his abs as well. She courageously slid all of him into her and cried out in pleasure at feeling him reaching deeper than before.

Sasuke felt Naruko begin to ride him which caused him to groan and put his hands on her hips. He made his hips match her rhythm which intensified the pleasure between the two of them. At this point, Naruko didn't care if she was too loud and she was sure her landlord was being nosy and listening to the two of them.

For the remainder of the night, the two of them switched positions and reached climax after climax. The moved from her bedroom to her bathroom and back into the kitchen and living room and they didn't finish until it was almost four the next day.

Sasuke sat down on Naruko's couch panting and was drenched in sweat as he watched her stretch out against her coffee table, "I can't remember the last time I had sex this long."

"Naruko!"

Both Naruko and Sasuke turned at the banging on the door. Sasuke noticed Naruko's annoyance and he stood up. He grabbed a pillow off her couch and covered his length as he walked to the door and opened it to see her landlord, "Yes?"

"Who are you?" the landlord shouted at Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke didn't seem embarrass. "And you are?"

"Her landlord Hannai Itsuki," he snarled.

"Itsuki," Naruko came up behind Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him. She still wasn't dressed but Sasuke was large enough to keep her covered and she giggled when he wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "What's wrong now?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Itsuki's tone changed immediately at the sight of a naked Naruko that he couldn't see.

"I'm fine," Naruko smiled. "Sorry if Sasuke-kun and I made too much noise."

"Who is he to you?" Itsuki ask but he definitely sounded annoyed.

"He's my boyfriend," Naruko responded.

"Your boyfriend?" Itsuki looked back and forth between the two of them. "He's too old for you!"

"Well thank you for stopping by, have a nice day," Sasuke closed the door and locked it. He heard Naruko giggle, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Naruko watched Sasuke drop his pillow and she squealed and looked away. "You're still hard."

"Oh?" Sasuke looked down at his erection. "I guess I have one more in me," Sasuke picked up Naruko easily and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Naruko wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned when she felt him slid into her with ease now, "Are you sure you can keep up with me? I mean, I am a lot younger than you."

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Sasuke chuckled.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **That was pretty long.

**Naruko: **Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **We'll see you next time!


End file.
